List of The Brick (TV Series) episodes
These are the episodes of The Brick. Season 1 #''The Vigilante Returns'' - After the events of 5 months ago, Kameron continues his vigilantism protecting the town, when he meet his new enemy. #''Known to the Unknown'' - A new girl arrives to become a school reporter, but Kameron knew her secret. #''Ice Cold ''- A cold chill sends Kameron down his spine when a villain with ice powers is here to capture him. #''Terrorist Invasion'' - TBD #''Booms in UOG'' - TBD #''Masked ''- The Brick meets another vigilante called the Masked Maurader, but then been attacked by Thornduke. #''Cats and Chases'' - TBD #''Lightnings and Rods'' - TBD #''Strongbad's Rampage'' - TBD #''Wrath of the Bounty Hunter'' - TBD #''Jacks of the Evil One'' - TBD #''States of Misery'' - TBD #''Game of Villains and Chess'' - TBD #''Framed'' - When the Brick seemingly robs a bank, Kameron decides to investigate, later discovering a shapeshifting supervillain. #''Meet the Payn Family'' - The Brick investigates the murdering of children in which the clues lead to a murdering family. #''Marujana Returns'' - TBD #''The Mermaid's Song'' - A famous singer was drugged into a villain who uses her singing voice hypnotize men. So now, The Brick and the Masked Maurader must stop her and get the the men out of her control. #''Rise of Strongbad'' - TBD #''Disaster in the White House'' - TBD #''Game Master's Revenge'' - TBD #''The Hunt Begins'' - TBD #''Thunderstorms Beware'' - TBD #''Haunted Memories'' - TBD #''Donna Johnson Rises'' - TBD Season 2 #''The Wicked Six ''- Xaiver Hellstorm forms a team of villains consisting of himself, Anyman, Marujana, Strongbad, Thornduke and Joesyln Seaworth. So Kameron along with Masked Maurader have to work together to stop this group. #''They Who Kills Children Returns'' - TBD #''The Leprechaun ''- A famous celebraty has been drugged by Donna into being addicted to gold and steals it. Now Kameron has to stop him. #''Magnets and Poles'' - TBD #''Rise of the Unexpected'' - TBD #''Most Wanted: Thornduke'' - TBD # #''Will vs Eternal'' - TBD # #''Knock A Car Duo ''- TBD # # #''Donna Returns'' - TBD #''Wrath of Hellstorm'' - TBD # # # #''A Vigilante from Hong Kong'' - TBD # # # # #''In the Apocalypse Part 1'' - TBD #''In the Apocalypse Part 2'' - TBD Season 3 #''Dangers in the Sewers'' - TBD #Cards and Checkers - TBD # # # # # # # #''Chaos in the City'' - TBA # # #Spiders and Assassins - Assassin Creed is hired by The Kingpin to kill Spider-Man for the money. Now The Brick and Spider-Man team up to take down The Kingpin and Assassin Creed. # # # #''The Wicked Six Strikes Again'' - TBD # # # #Brick Avenger - The Avengers asks for The Brick's help to defeat Arnim Zola from making a world into an planet of robots. # # # Season 4 #''The Good, The Bad, and the Hitler'' - TBD # # # # # # # #''The Brick vs The Cricket ''- TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 #''The Monster'' - TBD # # # # # # # #''Corruption in Games'' - TBD # # # # # # # # #''Memories of Marujana'' - TBD # # # #TBA - TBD # # Season 6 #''Centurion Rises'' - TBD # # # # # #''The Puppetmaster'' - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''The Age Of Centurion ''- TBD Season 7 #''The Judgement'' - TBD # # # # # # # # #''End of Centurion'' - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Final Days ''- The final showdown begins between The Brick and his allies against Donna and his enemies for the sake of the world. Who will win the final batte?